What Could Have Been
by QueenAnne30
Summary: Kate died in childbirth, leaving Adam to grow up with his father and brothers believeing he is the third son of John and Mary Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is the first chp of my new story; I hope you all enjoy it****. **

**Don't worry Family of three will be updated in the next couple of days, problems with internet and computer in the new house have curbed its development a bit, but hopefully it will be done soon. **

**Anyway I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1: **

**His Adam. **

John looked down at the sleeping new born in his arms not knowing what to think, only 7 hours ago life had been normal (well normal for John Winchester anyway), he had just finished up a hunt, and was on his way home to his two boys. That was when Kate had called panicked and in pain blabbing on about how she was sorry but she hadn't known how to tell him. He had barely made it to the hospital in time, getting there just ten minutes before the baby was born, his baby, his son, his Adam.

The birth hadn't been easy on Kate; the doctors had said she had lost too much blood. And only a half an hour after bringing Adam into the world she had died, asking only two things from him; one that he take care of their son and two that he name the baby Adam after her father.

She had been the first woman since Mary that he had actually cared for, but he didn't once look back as he took Adam out of the hospital. He still wasn't quite sure how he had managed to convince the hospital staff to let him take Adam home straight away, but he wasn't complaining the quicker he got home to his boys the better.

He didn't know what he was going to tell his two oldest sons.

Dean would be angry that much John knew for sure. At first he would be angry, thinking of his youngest brother's birth as a direct betrayal of his mother, but John also knew that it would probably only take hours if not minutes for Dean's big brother mentality to sink in, and then he wouldn't care that Adam had a different mother to him or that he was going to have to help raise another child. All that would matter to Dean was that Adam was his baby brother and Dean would do whatever he had to do, to protect him.

Sammy would probably be excited, happy that he wasn't the youngest anymore, and that he could finally be a bossy overprotective big brother just like Dean. He was only seven, getting a little brother would be just like Christmas to him.

John arrived at the motel room four hours later; Adam was fast asleep in the car seat that the hospital had given him. When he walked into the room he noticed that both of his sons were asleep in separate beds, he knew that meant they had, had a fight. Sam could never sleep by himself when John wasn't home.

He went over to Dean first, shaking his eldest son awake with one hand. Dean merely mumbled in response.

"Come on Deano I need you to wake up for me buddy."

"Mmm Dad what is-"Dean cut short at the sight of the baby in his father's arms. It was minutes before he composed himself enough to talk again. "Dad, who, what… what's going on?"

"Dean, this is Adam, your new brother." John said as calmly as he could. He watched Dean as his face went from confused, to hurt, to anger, to acceptance all in the space of a few seconds.

"Can I hold him?" Dean softly questioned, his green eyes shining brightly.

John smiled handing the baby over to Dean maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as he first thought.

Dean looked down at the baby… his brother with curious eyes, taking in every detail of his tiny face he looked like a Winchester. This was his baby brother and Dean swore he would do everything in his power to make sure he stayed safe.

**I know its short lol sorry. So should I continue? **

**The first few chapters will be before and after Sam leaves for Stanford and then it will follow the story arc of the first 4 seasons. I will do episodes you can suggest which episodes you want me to do; there will also be some of my own hunts as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL how quick am I? Here' the next chapter, thanks to everyone that either reviewed or faved the story it means the world to me. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: **

**Three's a Charm. **

"Daddy, Daddy," Was the sound that greeted him when he walked into their third motel room that week. The sound was accompanied by his three year old toddler, dipper clad and waddling towards him with his arms outstretched clearly wanting to be picked up.

Adam was the spitting Image of both his brothers, a fact that he was extremely grateful for, it had made lying about Adam's parentage that much easier. He didn't know how it happened or why, but when the toddler had asked about where his mother was, Mary's name had slipped out instead of Kate's. The lie hadn't bothered Sam like he thought it would, instead it had been Dean who had kicked up a fuss outraged that their father was making them lie to their baby brother.

"What's up Buddy?" John questioned. He placed a light kiss on Adam's forehead, it had been four day's since he had last seen his boys, and Adam was the only one of them that would let him get away with this kind of affection.

"Daddy, De's being means to me." The toddler replied clearly outraged. "He wonts read me, my storwie."

"How about Daddy reads you your story buddy?" John coaxingly said. He knew his eldest Son was going on a date.

"No. I want De to do it." The three year old stubbornly replied, crossing his little arms over his chest.

"Dean's going out Buddy."

"I no wants him to go." John had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the look on his toddlers face.

"Well Dean has to go out buddy, so I guess you're stuck with me." John replied with fake seriousness. He was extremely surprised when Adam didn't break into a fit of giggles when he began tickling him.

"You no do it right." Adam said stubbornly. John knew he had a fight on his hands.

"What about Sammy?" John desperately tried; he didn't want to have to deal with a screaming toddler. A mop of brown shaggy hair looked up at him in response to his words, a glare firmly in place on the sullen teens face, he had forgotten he was in Sam's bad books, but then there was nearly never a time when he wasn't recently.

" Wants De!" The toddler screeched. John tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that went through his chest at his son's words. Adam didn't want him, he didn't want his father, and John knew it was his fault. Dean had almost single handedly raised Adam from the moment the kid was trusted into his arms, John may have got the title of dad but Dean was the one who Adam wanted.

"Addy," Adam whipped his head around at his brothers, a smile starting to light up his face.

"De," Adam said. He jumped out of his father's arms and waddled over to his brother. "You no go De, you stays wif me and Sammy and Daddy ok?"

"Ok Addy." Dean softly replied, before picking Adam up and walking off in the direction of their bedroom.

The sight broke John's heart, Dean didn't want to go with his brother, he wanted to be out with his girlfriend but he wouldn't go because Adam didn't want him to. John knew he was partly responsible from the Day Mary had died John had drilled it into Dean's head that his only priority was looking after Sam, he hadn't needed to tell Dean to look after Adam when he was born, it was second nature to him. The thought scared John slightly (not that he would ever admit it) he knew that Dean would gladly give up his life for one of his brothers, and John was worried that one day he just might.

**I know this chp was a bit John centric but I promise the next Chp will be focused on the boys more **

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long Schools a drag****. Anyway here it is, I hope you all enjoy it, Fo3 should be updated soon aswell **

**I own, well I own the computer this was typed on ;)**

**Chapter 3: **

**First day **

Dean could hardly contain his laughter at the sight at his two brothers; Adam looked as if he was going to throw up, his face pale and his body slightly trembling, Sam as always looked as if he wanted to punch something, but Dean could see though his facade, he could tell Sam was just as nervous as Adam.

He wished his father were here, he should have been here to see this. To See Adam's first day at school, to see Sammy go to high school. As always however John Winchester had much more important things to do, it wasn't his father's fault, Dean knew that, but he couldn't help but feel just a little bit resentful that once again John had missed another important moment of their lives.

"De," Adam quietly said, forcing Dean out of his own thoughts, "I don't feel well."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, Sammy had tried the exact same thing on their father on his first day of school as well.

"Oh really, and what exactly is hurting buddy?" Dean questioned with mock seriousness.

"My stomach hurts," Adam replied, with a fake cough and moan.

"Really? Sammy can you check Adam's temp for me please?" Dean could see Adam's eyes widen in fear when Sam placed a hand on his forehead.

"He feels fine," Sam replied, with a role of his eyes. Adam took his eyes off of Dean and glared as forcefully as he could at the middle Winchester.

"Bad luck buddy," Dean replied, with a smirk, causing Adam to groan loudly. Dean laughed again at his brothers response, had Adam really thought Dean would fall for the I'm sick trick?

"But De,"

"Come on buddy school's not that bad," Dean tried coaxingly, "You'll make loads of new friends—"

"If were around long enough," Dean shot a pointed glare at Sam, Did the kid really have to be so negative?

"_And,"_ Dean continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "you'll learn heaps of new things, I think you might even like it."

"Promise?" Adam asked his voice small.

"I Promise. Even Sammy likes school, don't you Sam?"

"Umm, yeah school's fine Addy," Sam said. What he wanted to say however was that school was an evil place run by witches and monsters who liked to eat kids that didn't do their homework. But he didn't think Dean would take it too well if he scared their little brother _again._ In his defence the first time really hadn't been his fault how was he suppose to know that the kid was shit scared of puppets most little kids liked that shit.

They arrived at Adam's school only ten minutes later, the place was packed with kids and their parents, Dean could hear Adam gulp nervously from the backseat.

"Addy, I promise everything will be fine," Dean softly said. Getting out of the car he opened Adam's door and took his youngest brother by the hand. "You coming with Sammy?" Sam just shook his head in response and Dean knew the kid was trying to keep down his own nerves.

Adam didn't want to go in, it wasn't that he was scared, he was a Winchester and Winchester's are never ever scared. He just didn't want to be away from his brothers for a whole day, and maybe just maybe he was just a little bit scared that no one would like him, that they would think he was freak, he wouldn't tell his family any of this of course, they would just think he was being silly.

"De," Adam muttered. He pulled on Dean's jacket and give him his best puppy dog eye's (or as Dean liked to call it 'the bitch face') they always worked when he wanted something, " I , I'm, I don't want to go in ok? Can we just go home?"

Dean crouched down to his baby brothers level holding his chin in place so that their Winchester green eyes were locked, "I know your scared buddy, but school's not so bad, me and Sammy have to go to—"

"Daddy doesn't,"

Dean just laughed at the kids words, "you know I was scared on my first day of school too, and so was Sammy-"

"Really?"

" Yeah, you know Sammy wouldn't let go of Dad's leg for thirty minutes," ok so Dean was the one that hadn't let go of their fathers leg, but what Adam didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Seriously?" Adam giggled.

"Seriously," Dean responded wanting to laugh at how gullible his youngest sibling was.

"Ok, I guess I can try it," Adam quietly responded, a small smile on his lips.

"Ok then," Dean said with a smile of his own, "you want me to go in with you?"

"No it's alright; you and Sammy need to go,"

"You sure?" Dean didn't want to leave the kid alone; he didn't want to leave the kid period.

"Yes De I'm sure," Adam responded with a dramatic role of his eye.

"Ok, "Dean took a deep breath, was it possible that he was no the nervous one? Because it sure as hell felt that way, "you need anything you just call, okay?"

Adam nodded his head, holding back tears as Dean gave him a massive hug, squeezing him so tight that Adam thought he would stop breathing, "love you De," Adam softly said, uttering the forbidden three words.

"Me too Addy, "Dean whispered back so the words could only be herd by his brother.

"Your turn Sammy," Dean laughed as soon as he got back to the Impala.

"Please Dean I'm not six," Sam responded rolling his eyes.

"You're not twenty six either Sammy, you don't have everyone as fooled as you think you do bud,"

"It's Sam," he responded a small smile on his lips. Dean was right. No matter how hard he tried, or how good he acted, he would never fool Dean, he could fool their father and their brother, but he would never be able to fool Dean. His brother knew him better than anyone else did or ever would.

**Review and you get pie, computer pie but still it's better than no pie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry this took so long, been busy with school, FO3 will be updated soon also, I'm just having a bit of trouble getting the next chp right. SO here is a Sammy, Adam Chp, for all you Sam girls. **

**Oh yeah this is the bit were I tell you about how I own absolutely nothing, How disappointing.**

Chapter 4:

Advice:

"Dad, Dean," Sam called, walking into their (third) hotel room that month. At first he thought the room was deserted, no one answered him and not a sound could be herd in the tiny room, but then he saw him, Adam curled into a ball on one of the beds, his nose buried deep in a book, the book he was sure was hiding the kids, most likely bruised face.

He had got the call at lunch time; Adam had got into a fight, had been sent home, and told not to return until he sorted out his issues. To Say he was surprised would be an understatement, Adam wasn't violent, out of the four Winchesters he was, as Dean would like to say, the girl. Adam liked hugs and kisses, he liked talking about his feelings, and he was never afraid to shed a tear or two, especially when he thought it would get him something.

Adam was ten now, and growing fast, although the kid was still in the dark about the things their dad did, still under the impression that _daddy was a superhero who protected the world_, Dean's words not his. The kid hated school, but he wasn't stupid, he excelled at almost everything he did, sport, math, English, everything that was except for swimming, Adam hated water with a passion, it was the only thing he didn't share in common with his brothers.

"Addy," Sam said, louder than was needed. He hit Adam's leg lightly, and the kid looked up quickly, saw who it was, than glanced back down at the book he was reading.

"Hi Sam," He responded, his voice almost a whisper.

To anyone, well anyone that didn't know his brother that is, it would have looked as if Adam was deeply enthralled in the pages of Jane Eyre that were in front of him, Sam knew for a fact, however, that he wasn't. For one Adam hated Jane Eyre with a passion, hated it so much in fact that when he had finished reading it, he had flung it at Sam's head (because for fuck's sake Sam had said it was good) and broke a lamp in the process. The second reason that Sam knew Adam was not in fact reading, was because his eyes were glued onto one spot and had been for the past three minutes, and lastly Adam really hated Jane Eyre.

"You totally blew me off today man, "Sam said with a dramatic sigh, "Thought we were going to catch a movie."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Adam said, his eye's never leaving the book," I umm didn't feel too well." God the kid was a shit liar.

"How about we try the non bullshit answer, huh Addy," And that was when Adam finally looked at him, really looked at him.

His Winchester green eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his face was tear streaked, and his lip cut. Sam mentally cursed whoever had, had the nerve to try that shit on his baby brother, and swore to exact revenge on them if ever he saw them.

"Daddy's mad at me," Adam whispered. His eye's filling up with tears.

"Oh Adam, I'm sure he—"

"Dean won't talk to me." He sobbed, burying his face in his hands. Sam's heart broke slightly at the sight, their father's disappointment, they could deal with, but Dean's… that was a whole different story, Sam knew as well as anyone that Dean's disappointment felt like a thousand daggers stabbing right into your chest.

"Addy, what happened?" Sam questioned, trying in vain to put his hand on the kids shoulder, but Adam just shrugged it off.

"Nuffing," Adam mumbled eyes downcast.

"Addy-"

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it." His father would have stopped there ( and Sam knew he probably had) , given up, and resorted to the silent treatment for a few days, but Sam wouldn't, he wouldn't give up until he got some answers, until he found out what could possibly have made his normally pacifist brother start throwing punches.

"I don't care." Sam stated his voice leaving no tone for an argument. He wouldn't admit it, but this was one of his favourite parts of being a big brother. From the moment Dean had thrust Adam in his arms ten years ago, saying _"you have to be nice to him Sammy. He's one of us." _Sam knew this would be the best part. Playing the I'm older than you card, and knowing there was nothing Adam could do but tell him what was wrong, so Sam could then proceed to make it better.

"I just got into a fight Sammy, no biggie," Ah the wounded puppy look, Sam almost want to scream at the kid, that was so his signature move!

"Stop the shit Adam, it is a big deal when your face looks like that-"

"You Saying I'm ugly?" Sam rolled his eyes at the kid, like Dean he tended to revert to humour when he really _really_ didn't want to talk about something, not that, that was very often, considering how much the kid liked caring and sharing chick flick moments.

"Yes, but don't change the subject," the small smile he received gave him some kind of hope that he was going to get some answers soon, "come on, Addy, it can't have been that bad."

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Adam said, finally giving in.

Sam just smiled in response, waiting for Adam to continue.

"Well there's this girl—"

"Isn't there always?"

"Sam,"

"Right sorry continue..."

" Anyway, I kinda well like her," Adam paused obviously waiting for Sam to erupt in a fit of laughter, like Dean most likely would have, but Sam knew this was no laughing matter, Ok maybe it was a little, but he would do it later, when the kid was fast asleep. "And these guys they were being mean to her, and I asked them to stop and then well they said—"Adam stopped speaking abruptly his eyes swelling with tears once again, and Sam had to fight the urge to demand their names, so that he could go and royally screw them up.

"What did they say Adam?"

"They said that I didn't have the right to speak to them, because I was just a dwarf, with, with a dad that didn't want me and brothers who could, couldn't stand me, then they said something about, about, Sammy they said I was just a mistake who had kill, killed his mum." When Adam stopped speaking he broke into loud sobs, burying his head in Sam's shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Those guys are idiots Addy," Sam almost yelled. He was rubbing a soothing hand through, Adam's dirty blonde locks, praying that Adam hadn't believed a word they said, "They deserved it Adam, You hear me? We love you. You understand that don't you?"

Adam nodded his head, a muffled yes coming out of his mouth. And for now that was enough, he just held onto his brother close as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

Dean and their father didn't come back home until about six that night, both of them were carrying McDonalds bags, and as soon as Dean entered the room, his eyes were scanning it for Adam. When he saw both his brothers safe, he let out an audible sigh of relief, and Sam knew that Dean could never have been truly mad at their brother.

"Those kids said some pretty nasty stuff to him dad," Sam said, his eyes searching his father's face for some kind of understanding.

"He still shouldn't have resorted to violence—"

"They called him a mistake, Said that he had killed mum," Sam had become so accustomed to the lie that was Adam parentage, that it came effortlessly now.

"They said what!" Dean was the first to react. His fists were curled into balls at the side of his body, and Sam swore that, there was steam coming out of his ears. John remained quiet, but Sam could see the momentary look of guilt that crossed over his face. "He actually told you that?" Dean's voice held no anger this time, just jealousy, and Sam understood him completely.

For a few years there, he had been extremely jealous of Adam, it wasn't that he didn't love the kid, he had just felt like Adam had been taking away his big brother, the one constant in his life.

Adam had begun to stir at the sound of Dean's raised voice, and when he was completely awake, he hid his face in the crook of his arm, upon seeing his eldest brother and their father, both looking a little scary.

Dean didn't say anything, he walked over to Adam a dropped the kids chips and burger on his lap, rubbing at his hair affectionately, Adam didn't need anything else to know that Dean wasn't mad at him anymore.

John looked at Adam a moment before he spoke, "Adam, buddy, I want to talk to you a sec." In two strides he had Adam in his arms (even though they all knew he was too big to be carried) and brought him into the bathroom, closing the door with a dull thud behind him.

Both Sam and Dean would deny it profusely, if anyone dared to accuse them of standing against the bathroom door with the ears pressed close against it, because they had so not been. They had simply been standing _near_ the door, and in no way were they eavesdropping on the conversation that was taking place behind the door. And they had most definitely not, sprinted to their respective beds when they had heard_, "I'm sorry Daddy," "I'm the one who is sorry Addy," _they had simply been walking very fast. Both of them with rather large grins on their faces because they knew that everything was going to be all right, and that was so not a girly thing to think.

**Ok so Finally a decent sized Chapter ****REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE, if you do I promise to do a cartwheel, a metaphorical one though cause I so am not that flexible anymore ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here It is hope you all enjoy it, this chp is all Adam's pov, there will probably be two more chps until I do the pilot. Don't forget to review **

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 5: **

**Goodbyes.**

"Do you think Mum would have wanted this for us Dad?" Adam flinched at Sam's tone; he had been doing his best to block them out, trying to listen to anything but the angry sounds coming from the other room.

"What? Now you care about her?" He could picture the scene in the lounge perfectly; Sam in his defensive stance giving away nothing, and their father ready to pounce, with Dean, of course, being the only obstacle in-between the two of them coming to blows, " After you tell us you are abandoning your family-"

"I'm going to college Dad-"

"What you think going to college will change who you are? You think you're going to go there find a girl and live some fucking apple pie life and everything is just going to be ok?" John roared, and Adam couldn't help but pull his pillow over his head.

He was sick of the fighting, the tension, that had been building between Sam and their father for the past year. John had all but lunged at Sam when his brother had uttered the words, _"I'm going to Stanford dad," _he had said it so simply, had his bags already packed, as if he had been planning it for months. It was now clear to Adam that it may well have been years that Sam had been planning his escape. He had, of course, been banished from the room almost immediately, forced instead to listen to the yelling match that was taking place.

"Maybe I will," And Adam couldn't help but feel a little anger at Sam for those words.

Was his brother really that un-happy with their life? Sure, Adam himself sometimes hated it, the constant moving, and the absent father. Yet Adam also loved it; they had each other, they were a family and to him that was all that mattered. It seemed however that Sam wasn't of the same opinion, "I mean come on, dad, this isn't a life, you can't just expect us to keep doing this forever."

"Don't you want justice for your mother's death?" Their father's words were harsh, cutting through the air like a knife. It took Sam a few moments to respond.

"Mum wouldn't have wanted this dad, and even if we do find her killer, there's always going to be another hunt for you." Sam voice was nothing more than a whisper, yet still his words seemed to echo off the walls.

It had been two months since Adam had found out the big Winchester secret, the truth about what was out there in the dark. He knew perfectly well that he would have still been in the dark, if it wasn't for the fact that the spirit they were hunting was a kiddy loving freak who had taken a shine to him, and in the process broken three ribs and sprained an arm. Adam thought that knowing what was out there didn't make accepting it any easier, and two months had definitely not stopped his growing fear that something was going get him.

"Fine then, go! But I swear to god Sam if you walk out that door don't you ever come back." Adam's jaw literally dropped to the ground in response to his father's words, he couldn't be serious, surly he wasn't being serious.

"Dad, come on, let's talk about this." Dean's voice was anything but calming and strong, it was clear that he was just as shocked as Adam.

"Stay out of this Dean," John growled, "Sam wants to go, then he can stay gone."

" Sammy please-" Dean's heartbroken plea was meet only by the sound of the front door slamming shut, after a few moments another thud came, and Adam knew it was Dean and not their father who had gone after him.

Adam couldn't believe it. Sam had left, left their family, Dad, Dean….Him, and he hadn't even said goodbye. Sam hadn't said goodbye. Adam almost sobbed at the mere thought of it. Sam hadn't given him a thought when he had decided to up and leave them behind, not one, he had just left, not one single word to the little brother he was leaving behind.

Dean came back alone two hours later; John had already passed out on the couch completely and utterly drunk, Adam didn't acknowledge Dean's return, he just pretended to be asleep, he was in no mood to talk and he knew Dean wouldn't be either.

Some part of him (although Adam wouldn't admit it) had hoped that when Dean had returned he wouldn't be alone, that Sam, all tall gangly limbs and moppy brown hair would be with him, even if it was just to say goodbye, because really Adam didn't care if Sam went to college for a little while, what he did care about however was that Sam hadnt bothered to say goodbye, and what was worse was, he hadnt given Adam the oppertunity to say goodbye.

**Please please please please please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy everyone :) sorry for the wait, but you know life ;) I hope everyone enjoys this Chp, it's just a bit of fluff really, next chp will be the last one before the pilot. Thanks to my Awsome new beta :) **

**I Own nothing, although if Jensen Jared or Jake do go up for sale I will gladly sell a kidney for them.**

**Chapter 6: **

**Something From Me To You: **

Dean watched in amusement as Adam shuffled his way over to the Impala. The kid was clearly more than a little embarrassed; his head was dropped (a tell-tale sign that the kid knew he was in trouble), and his face tinged red. Dean didn't utter a word as Adam grudgingly entered the car, nor did he speak as he drove away from the school parking lot. Silence made Adam uncomfortable, it made him squirm and fidget until the kid finally wouldn't be able to take it anymore and he'd just explode.

"Well, are you going to yell or what?" Adam shouted, his voice echoing off the doors of the otherwise silent Impala. He had lasted ten minutes, Dean was _almost_ impressed.

"Maybe," Dean responded with a shrug, "after you tell me why a Mr. Joseph Brown deserved a punch to the face."

Adam just sighed before turning to the window with a slight shrug.

"_Dude, seriously?"_ Dean questioned. It would be fair to say that he was a _little_ annoyed at his brother.

Adam only sighed again in response and Dean had to supress a groan of his own.

"Addy," Dean said in his serious, authoritative big brother voice that demanded a verbal answer.

"The guy was being a jerk." Adam stated.

"_The guy was being a jerk?"_ Dean questioned, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah." Adam replied, as if that was _**it**_, the conversation over.

Dean really had to fight the urge to pull over the car. Adam was too old for this shit; the kid was thirteen (as of yesterday). Usually he was a really great kid, like insanely _great_, but this? Adam hadn't pulled this kind of crap since he was ten.

"Look, Kiddo, you better start talking or I swear to god-" Dean threatened, pointing a finger in Adam's face.

"Why do you wear that?" Adam questioned, his gaze locked on his big brother's chest.

"Don't change the sub-"

"No, seriously, why do you wear it?" Adam still refused to look away from the amulet in question.

"Sammy gave it to me." Dean shrugged because, well, Adam already knew that.

Adam all but flinched at the sound of Sam's name, and immediately Dean knew what the problem was, knew why he was acting out. Adam's birthday had been yesterday (his thirteenth birthday thank you very much), and their Dad had actually been there (the first time in four years) but Sam….hadn't. He hadn't even called. Sam had been gone for almost a year, and Dean could count the number of times he'd spoken to his brother on both hands. Dean had to admit that Adam hadn't exactly made it easy on their brother; he refused to talk to him whenever Sam asked (even if he'd only asked four times). However, the kid had obviously been hoping that Sam would still call on his birthday. Now, because he hadn't, Adam was angry and taking it out on the world….and Dean's (defenceless) amulet.

"So?" Adam questioned, his eyes blaring.

"Addy," Dean began but he was immediately cut off.

"What?" The kid managed to look a little bit ashamed when Dean fixed him with a glare for his outburst.

"I'm sure Sammy didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what, Dean? Forget my birthday? Or forget my existence?" Adam shouted. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Adam, come on, I'm sure he's just been busy..."

"Would you stop defending him! He left, Dean. He left and he didn't even say goodbye!" It was the first time that Dean could recall Adam being furious with him, with anyone at all for that matter. Adam was the passive member of the family; when they all wanted to yell and throw things, he wanted to talk and hug.

"Addy, please I know it's hard," Dean tried, placing a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder. All he got in response was silence.

Two days later, Adam shuffled over to where Dean was sitting on the couch, his head bowed and his shoulders slouched. He didn't say anything, no apology escaped his lips. Instead, he sat beside his brother and rested his head against Dean's shoulder, letting his actions speak for him. Dean let out a bark of laughter and ruffled the kid's shaggy mop of hair.

"I have something for you," Adam said, his voice soft and shy.

"What is it?" Dean questioned, putting a hand out. In the hand offered to him, Adam dropped a large silver ring, and Dean couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face.

"Do you like it? I mean it's ok if you don't, I can get you something else. It's just, I figured since Sam already gave you something-"

"Adam, I love it," Dean interrupted, meaning every word. To prove his point, Dean placed the ring on his right-hand ring finger; he found it felt as perfect and right as his amulet had when Sam had given it to him all those years ago.

**Reviews are loved**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A life less ordinary (part one) how Harry Potter of me LOL**

"Adam- Adam-ADAM!" Dean's voice frantic and loud echoed of the walls of the empty (and downright disgusting) sewer.

He didn't understand how it had to come to this, one minute everything was fine. Perfect even (in their own Winchester way), and now, well now everything was…. fucked.

Adam was gone.

His baby brother was missing.

Taken by some homicidal spirit and Dean didn't even know where to begin looking.

He felt at least three of his fingers break as he brought a fist towards the sewer wall, this could have been avoided, would have been avoided, if his father wasn't such a stubborn ass….

_**TWO DAYS EARLIER **_

"Ok so this spirit…" Dean didn't even know why he was trying, his father wasn't making an effort to even pretend he was trying to listen, "Is not a spirit at all, in fact I have just discovered that it is a unicorn. That's right a hot pink unicorn with leopard wings and…"

"Dean, Please, I'm distracted not deaf." John said interrupting his son's ramblings with a tight smile, his eyes never leaving the figure on the bed. The _sulking _figure on the bed.

"Could have fooled me," Dean mumbled under his breath, his eyes returning to the stack of papers in front of him.

"I don't understand it-"

"Understand what? Dad, it's a simple salt and burn…"

"Not that you idiot!" John barked as softly as he could without alerting Adam to their conversation.

"Well than what?" Dean questioned just as quietly, even though he knew exactly what it was his father was talking about. Adam was (as always) causing their father some sort of distress, Dean sometimes wondered if his baby brother was doing it on purpose, taking Sammy's vacated role of troubling teen to a whole new level.

"_Your_ brother—"

"You mean _your_ son." Dean interrupted with a smirk, it never ceased to amuse him that whenever either one of his brothers stepped out of line, they were only referred to as _his_ brothers.

"So not in the mood Dean—"

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Dean interrupted again unable to control himself.

"Because I haven't don't anything wrong," John said firmly, and Dean just knew that his father would not take the blame for any of the fight that has taken place just that morning. "He's being, He's being a child. "

"Dad, he's only fourteen." Dean said softly, but he soon found that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Exactly," John said triumphantly, "He's only fourteen, you said it yourself, he has no place hunting."

Well, didn't he just walk right into that one? It _was_ true, Adam was only fourteen, and it was also true that Dean didn't really want the kid hunting…yet. Alright ever. But Dean also knew that it wasn't fair. He and Sammy had been hunting since before he could remember, yet Adam had done nothing more than research since he found out the big family secret almost two years ago.

It would be fair to say that Adam had finally reached his limit the previous morning when their father had informed him that, he would once again be shipped off to Pastor Jim's house; instead of joining in on a hunt he was promised. If the broken vase, directed at their fathers head, was anything to go by it was clear that Adam was well and truly pissed off. Dean couldn't really say he blamed his little brother either.

"You _did_ promise him," Dean uttered, his voice barely above a whisper, "you said he could go on the next hunt."

"What, you want your baby brother hunting?" John growled between clenched teeth. Dean thought not for the first time in his life that his father had been some sort of bear in a former life.

"No," Dean admitted his voice taking a similar stance to John's, "but you told him he could come. It's a simple salt and burn Dad, nothing's going to happen."

"I don't care what it is, he's not going and that's final!" John yelled, banging a large fist against the old round table. The noise caused Adam to look up at his disgruntled family members, with an angry look of his own. The kid had clearly been listening to every word that had been said in the past ten minutes.

"This is so fucking _**stupid**_," Adam screamed storming over to where his (now bewildered) family members where sitting.

"What did you just say _**boy**_," John ground out, Dean swore his moth wasn't even moving.

"I said, "Adam spoke, his tone deliberate and almost mocking. He placed two hands on either side of john's body, and leaned in speaking slowly and confidently exaggerating every word, "That, this is so _**fucking**_ stupid."

"You better take two steps back son, before I do something the both of us our going to regret." John said. Dean was shocked to find that his voice was clam and even, and he found that it was quiet terrifying.

It seemed that John's words were all it took for Adam to be finally snapped back into reality. With terror filled eyes, and deep erratic breaths, Adam took two slow and purposeful steps away from his father.

Silence filled the too small hotel room, for a mere ten seconds, but to the three Winchesters it felt like hours.

"You listen to me boy," John growled breaking the silence, with his terrifying voice. He pointed a finger in Adam's direction, but made no move to go any closer to the trembling teen, "I don't care what you want, or what is and what's not fare, I'm doing what's best for you, what your mother-"

"Don't bring mum into this." Adam stated with tear filled eyes, once again finding his voice.

"Addy," John tried soothingly, the sight of his crying child softening his temper somewhat, "I know this is hard, but I'm trying to protect you, your mum wouldn't have wanted this, not for you."

"What about Dean? What about Sammy? What about you dad? Do you think Mum would have wanted this for any of you?" Adam argued, but he knew by now that his attempt was pointless. In less than three hours, he would be put on a bus, once again being shipped off to Pastor Jim's.

Dean had no idea how his father managed to lie so easily to Adam about his true parentage; whenever Dean tried he felt sick to his stomach, yet John made it look so easily, as if, after all this time, he had started to believe the lie as truth.

"Your different Addy, you're the-"

"I'm not a baby dad."

"In this family Kiddo, I'm afraid you are," Adam did nothing but glare at John in response to those words, during his life those words had been uttered he was sure, a million times. "Come on Addy, I'm not saying you can't hunt _ever_, but just give me a few years Ok?"

Adam nodded his head stiffly, before turning around a going straight into the bathroom, not giving a second glance to either his brother or father as he slammed the door.

"What is it?" Adam questioned, three hours later. A backpack was slug lazily over his shoulder, as he looked curiously at his brother, who had just hung up his phone and had almost frustrated expression on his face.

"Nothing," Dean said, giving a slight smile to his brother, "Dad has to leave town, so it looks like I'll be doing this hunt by myself."

For a moment Adam said nothing a sly look was etched on his face. He laughed softly, and Dean thought briefly that he may have lost his mind, "Then I'm not going." The kid said stubbornly. To prove his point Adam dropped the backpack he had been carrying in the backseat of the Impala and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, Adam you heard what Dad said-"

"I don't care what Dad said, Dean it isn't fare and you know it." Adam interrupted loudly a determined look on his face.

"Addy, I can't..."

"Dean come on, "Adam pouted his own trademark puppy dog expression firmly in place, "Dad won't even know. It's a simple salt and burn, what could possibly go wrong?"

Dean didn't know why or even how he did it, but somehow he found himself nodding, and agreeing to his brother's request, because what could go wrong right?

_**Present Day**_

A Hair raising scream, clearly from the mouth of his baby brother, had Dean thinking just how wrong he had been. He had to find his brother, before it was too late, and there was nothing left to find.


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! Like a million and one times sorry life has gotten the better me, and I have lacked inspiration for me supernatural stories, while other stories have taken control. I hope you can all forgive me, I offer you this chapter as a sign of peace, and hope that it is not too disappointing. **

**Thank you a million times to every single person who has stayed with the story, reviewed it, or favourited it, it truly does mean a lot. **

**I own nothing, quite depressing huh? You would think that after 17 years I would own something…. **

**Chapter 8: A life less ordinary (part 2) **

**Previously: **

_A Hair raising scream, clearly from the mouth of his baby brother, had Dean thinking just how wrong he had been. He had to find his brother, before it was too late, and there was nothing left to find. _

* * *

"Adam!" Dean's screams were becoming hoarse; he had no doubt that he would have no voice tomorrow, possibly even in a few hours, but he couldn't think of that, his voice didn't matter, Adam did.

He couldn't quite believe how stupid he had been; yes his father was a stubborn ass and if he had of kept his promises they wouldn't be in this mess. But Dean had made the mistake, this was why he followed orders, why he was such a good little soldier, because look what happened when he didn't. His dad was going to skin him alive; he was due back sometime the next day, and he was going to be so far from happy when he found out what had transpired because really there was no way he could hide it now.

Dean wasn't exactly a hundred precent sure of how they had got into this situation, one second everything had been going good, they were getting ready to salt and burn the bones of one Adrian Lawson, a man who had enjoyed, for the good part of 20 years, chopping up people (preferably children) and eating them for dinner, that is until he was killed in a car accident,_** justice**_, Dean couldn't help but mutter under his breath, and then suddenly out of nowhere there had been a mini explosion, a puff of black smoke and Adam was gone.

He had burnt Lawson's body to within a crisp in a matter of seconds; he didn't want Adam, wherever he may be, to be stuck with that deranged mother fucking fucktard, looking back Dean now realised that was probably a mistake, for two whole precious hours he had tried to figure out where the freak had taken his baby brother, two whole hours to hear a scream and realise Adam had been underground the whole time. He was mistaken in thinking that it would be simple after he had figured that out.

It seemed that Lawson in his ten and a half years as a homicidal spirit had taken to building a maze of sorts in the sewer just outside the cemetery, a seemingly endless number of twists and turns, that Dean was now quite positive had eventually started running through the cemetery itself. He couldn't even remember how many tunnels he had been in, all he knew was that everyone had turned up with nothing, in a few of them he had found bones, small bones, and that wasn't exactly comforting him now when Adam had been missing for almost twelve hours, and this underground maze seemed to be endless.

"Adam," He called again but this time he received no response. "Adam, ADAM."

The silence only made Dean increase his pace; twisting and turning through the maze at a speed he wouldn't have thought his body was capable of reaching. He would not stop until he found Adam, until his baby brother was wrapped safely in his arms.

And his baby brother would be wrapped safely in his arms; Dean would make sure of it. He would not lose Adam, he had lost Sammy, and he would not lose Adam too. He didn't know what it was he was going to find, Adam had been in that freaks procession for only moments, but Dean knew that, that meant very little, Adam had been trapped for twelve hours in a cramped and confined space, without water and much oxygen, and knowing Adam that was most definitely the worst possible situation the kid could find himself in. Adam had been claustrophobic since he was eleven, and on top of that he could have acquired broken bones in his journey underground.

Taking a left turn, Dean briefly wondered how in God's name he was going to find his way out of here once he found Adam (and he would not leave until he found Adam), before calling for his brother again, the strain on his voice was proving quite painful now.

To his relief Dean got a response, a shrieking wail of his name, that let him know he was close, "ADAM?" Dean called again running at full sprint now, "Adam where are you? Bang on something will you Kid so I can…"

He supposed a rock flying at his head was better than a large bang anyway, Dean couldn't help but smile as he turned in the direction that the rock had been thrown from, but the sight he was met with pulled the smile from his face immediately.

Adam definitely had seen better days, although he was sitting up alert and breathing evenly, his skin was deathly pale, and the was sweat was all but pouring out of his skin, falling onto his legs in thick drops. His legs were the main issue, or more to the point his right leg, trapped at an awkward angle, underneath a large boulder….it was definitely broken, but Dean wouldn't be pointing that out to his brother in a hurry.

"Addy," Dean sighed in relief rushing over to his little brothers side, "Addy are you alright?"

"I want to go home Dean," Adam responded, his voice barely above a whisper and as hoarse as Dean's own. There were thick droplets of tears falling down his dirty face, and his lips were as dry as rough paper.

"I know Buddy," Dean soothed rubbing a comforting hand over his brothers forehead, " I just need to make sure it's safe to move you….is anything hurting?"

Adam looked at him as if he very much wanted to kill him; his bloodshot eyes glaring furiously as if to say '_are you serious_?'

"Do you not see the massive rock crashing down on my leg?" Adam questioned sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and Dean let out an audible sigh of relief, the kid was _not_ paralysed.

"You can feel that huh?" Dean quipped smiling brightly, he wanted to try and lighten the mood, get Adam thinking about something other than the terrible ordeal he was currently going through.

"You think?" Adam countered, but the effort of raising his voice sent him into a coughing fit, and Dean's mind was once again sent into overdrive.

"Anything else?"

"Ribs," Adam spluttered, "and my arm the left one."

Dean took a look and upon seeing no protruding bones sticking out of Adam's arm, audibly sighed in relief, but when Adam once again started coughing, deep and hacking, Dean decided he would have to move him… he had no other choice.

"De, Please," Adam begged, and the sound all but broke Dean's heart, "I just want to go home."

"Alight buddy, alright," Dean soothed gently.

Crouching down at Adam's legs, Dean wrapped his arms around the boulder and heaved, the thing weighed at least 30 kilo's but Dean had no trouble lifting it from Adam and throwing it to the side. Without the boulder covering him Adam looked, if it was possible, smaller, and Dean felt the need to wrap him up tightly and never let go, but that could wait, for now they needed to get moving and quickly…He wanted to get home before their Dad, that way, maybe they could come up with some story, but Dean knew the chances of that happening were _more_ than _**slim**_.

Adam's leg was not as bad as Dean would have thought, it was broken that much Dean knew for certain, but the brake was not that severe, there were no protruding bones to start with. Dean was not stupid enough to try and make the kid stand; the attempt enough might make Adam faint. So without much more than a grunt Dean picked Adam up as if he were as light as a feather, but then Adam always had been the skinniest of the three of them, and Dean resolved not for the first time that Adam was going to put on some weight.

"Dean, I'm not a baby," Adam murmured softly, his words slightly slurred. Despite his objections Dean noticed with a small smile that Adam was finding no problem resting his head against Dean's shoulder and sighing gratefully.

It took them over three hours to find their way out of Lawson's maze, and by the time Dean saw light Adam was sleeping, softly snoring in his arms.

"Dean," Adam yawned, when they were in the morning light, "You need to get m&ms."

"You hungry Addy," Dean questioned, he was sure he had a baby Ruth in his glove compartment.

"No, I mean…like Hansel and Gretel…_.breadcrumbs_ De." Adam said softly, yawning once again.

Dean laughed loudly, and as he did he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Adam was safe, everything was going to be fine.

That light fuzzy warmness lasted until Dean reached the Impala, were waiting for him, arms crossed and face red and angry was John Winchester. His Dad looked pissed, as pissed as Dean had ever seen him, it was a worse sight than when Sammy had walked out them, it was a sight that made his heart fall.

John didn't say a word to him, he didn't acknowledge his presence with anything more than a twitch of his eyes and the curling of his fist, and Dean knew without a doubt that if it were not for Adam in his arms, his Dad would have pounced.

Taking a deep breath, Dean moved to put Adam in the backseat of the Impala, but his Dad's voice, low and gruff stopped him in his tracks, "In the truck Dean." He ordered and Dean moved quickly to comply.

"De," Adam said once they were out of their father's earshot, "is Dad mad?"

"Don't worry about it Addy," Dean comforted, running a hand through Adam's messy locks.

"But it's my fault," Adam murmured weakly, Dean just knew the kid was going to collapse in exhaustion any minute now.

"Shhh," Dean soothed again, for it was not Adam's fault, Dean was to blame here, and for that he would take any punishment his father dished out, and he would take it gladly. It had been his stupidness that had almost got Adam killed after all; he would be surprised if his father didn't kill him right now.

Dean slouched back to where his father was waiting by the Impala with baited breath, not knowing which he would prefer violence or silence, both were as deadly as the other.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat your ass Dean, one good reason, because I swear to God I am one moment away from killing you were you stand," John growled in Dean's face as soon as Dean was within hitting distance. He had taken hold of the younger man's shirt, right at the neck, and was shaking Dean with everything that he had.

His children were not stupid, so it was a constant surprise to him when they did such stupid things.

"Dad, I…" But Dean had no excuse, he had no words of wisdom or enlightenment on the whole situation, he had screwed up and nothing he could say could possibly make up for that.

"You what Dean?" John roared, spitting all over Dean's face, but Dean didn't flinch, "Just decided it would be fun to get your fourteen year old brother killed did you?"

Dean's eyes filled with unwanted tears at that, his Dad knew how much Adam and Sammy meant to him, he knew how much Dean prided himself on protecting them, and so he would also know just how much of a slap to the face such an accusation was, no matter how sarcastic and rhetorical it was in nature, the words still pierced his heart like a dagger.

"Dad," Dean croaked, his voice on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry."

Looking at Dean's pathetic state John found that most of his anger subsided, his eldest looked at that moment some years younger than his twenty-five years, and John had to bite back some guilt when he realised that not all of the blame lay with Dean and Adam, he _too _was at fault, not that he would ever admit it of course, he had left them behind and because of that a fatal error had been made. Yet still, despite this John could not find it in himself to forgive Dean completely, not for now anyway, while John had made a _mistake_, Dean had made a _choice_, he had decided to disrespect orders no matter how wrong he knew it to be, and for that Dean deserved to be punished no matter how much it might hurt John to do so.

" I'm going to take Adam to the hospital," John said quietly, letting go of his son, " Go to Paster Jim's, there's a case out that way…I'll meet you there in a week."

"Dad?" Dean croaked not quiet believing his father's words.

"I won't say it twice Dean." John said slowly, patting Dean on the arm once before making his way over to his own truck, leaving behind him a startled and upset Dean, with not even a goodbye.

* * *

The sound of his father's truck had Dean jumping from Pastor Jim's couch in record speed. It had been an excruciatingly long seven days without his brother and Dad; it was not an experience he ever wanted to relive.

"Addy," Dean exclaimed, pulling his little brother into a bear hug the moment he was within reach, the kid was on crouches, Dean noted, but it was not the first time (and it certainly wouldn't be the last).

"De," Adam sighed relaxing into the hug, with relief, "Do not ever leave me with Dad for that long again."

Dean couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, but it only lasted for a second as John came striding into the house, his hands full with bags.

"Dean," He said gruffly, as a way of greeting.

" Dad," Dean responded, cursing his voice for the nervous edge it was exhibiting, he was twenty-five for crying out loud, he hardly needed to be scared of daddy's reprimands.

"Your brother's an annoying little runt," John said, trying to make his voice sound easy and light, Dean appreciated the effort, knowing that it meant he was, for the most part forgiven.

"You're telling me," Dean quipped back, to which Adam huffed in annoyance.

It seemed all was well in the Winchester household. For now.

**A/N: so I hope this wasn't to disappointing it was a bitch to write, and I don't know how I managed to get a completed chapter out to be honest. Next chapter will be the 'pilot', so get in any requests for episodes and such and I will see what I can do. **

**Review please so that I know you all still love me ;) **


End file.
